


Someone That You Need

by KillJoy998



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room feels like it's swallowing him whole, pushing him in on himself as if he's normally claustrophobic, and the dark atmosphere swirls around him. It's not normal, and Dougie just wishes he can throw up right then so he doesn't have to deal with it. There's no draft from the window because he closed it previously when he first entered his bedroom, knowing something would have crawled through the dusty panes to suck out his soul and slash him to a million pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone That You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP watching a horror movie and Person A is scared to sleep alone, so Person B keeps Person A close until he/she can.  
> \-----------------------------  
> Admittedly, Pudd isn't my OTP, but hey, I ship them with a passion nevertheless.

Dougie isn't the type of person to get scared, he genuinely isn't, so when the guys decide to throw a load of blankets onto the floor to cuddle up and watch _The Pact_ he thought he could take it on like a man. It doesn't even sound scary, he tries to reason, but doesn't voice it. If the guys knew that he is getting second thoughts they'd laugh at him. Well, maybe not, but still. He isn't _meant_ to be scared by the idea, which was the whole point in the first place.

 

"I'm not sure if I want to watch it," Tom swallows, but he doesn't get to act on it, as Danny is already grabbing Tom's wrist and dragging him to the floor next to him.

 

"It's jus' a film, Tommy," he reasons, nestling back into the front of the couch, wrapping an arm around the eldest.

 

Harry hums his approval, so Dougie doesn't say anything else on the matter, even though he is thinking exactly what Tom is. He lifts his knees up and wraps his arms around them, resting his head on Harry's shoulder as he holds him close. They're all comfortable on the outside, but inside Dougie wants to throw up. The images which are flashing on the screen have no effect on him currently, so he believes he can make his way through the movie without a single whimper coming out of his mouth. The screen goes black before a pounding sound emits unusually, and Dougie almost lets out a squeal. _Almost_.

\-------------------------

 

The room feels like it's swallowing him whole, pushing him in on himself as if he's normally claustrophobic, and the dark atmosphere swirls around him. It's not normal, and Dougie just wishes he can throw up right then so he doesn't have to deal with it. There's no draft from the window because he closed it previously when he first entered his bedroom, knowing something would have crawled through the dusty panes to suck out his soul and slash him to a million pieces.

 

He hears the glass get knocked by the trees outside from the breeze and he _cries_ , letting tears just roll down his cheeks. He tries to sleep, pulling the covers right up over his head as he squeezes his eyes tightly shut, but it doesn't work because then there's more darkness and he can't deal with that.

 

The air suddenly feels like it's changing, and Dougie lets out an even more unmanly whimper as his door creeks open, but the air is now breathable, so he lifts his head a little to take a peek at the repulsive monster that will take him to Hell. He swallows pathetically, a small but strangled laugh coming out of him when it is no monster that stands in the darkened hallway, because it's  just Harry. Bright and beautiful Harry. Someone who understands Dougie well, and hopefully will not let anyone take him away. Dougie's assumptions are proven when Harry- with no questions asked- moves to close the door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar like Dougie likes it, before approaching him in the bed, peeling back the sickly covers until he's in the bed also. Harry lets out a small sigh, draping an arm around Dougie and pulling him close, foreheads touching.

 

Dougie is about to open his mouth to thank him, to do something, but Harry shushes him softly, kissing his cheek lightly.

 

Harry closes his eyes after the small kiss, a smile present on his features, and Dougie hears the other lad's breathing even, giving him the note that Harry is now sleeping. Dougie breathes out a small laugh, because that's the thing, he can _breathe_ now that Harry is next to him, so he snuggles into the lad, to the person he needs, and closes his eyes too.

 

It's not so surprising when he wakes up to a smile that matches his own.

 


End file.
